And the Search Begins
by TsumetaiEyes
Summary: [Alt. timeline] Aoshi and his comrades left Kyoto. Misao was to stay behind with Okina. A fanfic on Misao's journey to finding her Aoshi-sama. {NEW: chapter 3 updated}
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own any of them, even if I wanted to. I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only!! DON'T HURT ME!!!

Author's note: Hello.. Here's another fanfiction on Aoshi and Misao. I hope it's good... A new idea... It came to me when I was watching the very beginning of the Kyoto arc, when Kenshin just met Misao.

...And the Search Begins:

Prologue:

The Meiji era has entered it's first year. Many changes came about to the samurais and to the different groups that existed in that era. The Omitsu Oniwabanshu ninjas were one of them. The government gave out new jobs to them and so they were able to adapt to this new period. But there were some who were left out.

To this day, some of the Omitsu Oniwabanshu members lived at the Aoiya, after being pushed out of the Edo castle, at the end of the Tokugawa Dynasty.

Aoshi and his comrades had woken up early today to secretly pack without Misao-chan having to find out what was going on.

When Misao awoke, everyone had pretended as though nothing was happening and continued their day like it was no other. Misao-chan would play with Hannya in the yard while Aoshi-sama sat there watching them.

Aoshi-sama stared at Misao-chan. ...Seeing her smile and happiness for one last time... He promised her that he wouldn't leave, but that was just to make her happy and remain in her carefree self. _'She's only six years old. She wouldn't understand,'_ Aoshi told himself. He knew very well that this was no place for his four comrades and he is willing to stay with them. He had rejected the government's offers because of them. He couldn't leave them alone...not after all this time.

Late that night, Aoshi stood in Misao's bedroom, saying his goodbyes to both Okina and Misao, who was currently sleeping. Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijou, and Hannya stood outside the Aioya ready to leave. They were all packed and ready for their joruney. They were now waiting patiently outside for their Okashira to come down.

"We'll be going now," Aoshi coldly stated, as looked down at Misao one more time.

"Misao," Okina said, even though he was well aware that she was fast asleep and can't hear anything, "Your Aoshi is going to leave the Aoiya now." Okina gave a nod, dismissing Aoshi.

Aoshi walked outside. Everyone was ready to leave but couldn't help but feel sad for Misao.

"Misao will be very upset to wake up and not see you around." mentioned Hannya.

Aoshi nodded. "I asked Okina to watch over her. She'll be fine." He paused. "What about you guys? Will you be alright?"

Shikojou replied, "You know my answer, Okashira.."

"We've got no other choice. A warrior's life is all that we know, and can live by." added Hannya. "We have no way of adjusting to this era."

"My place is with you and the Oniwabanshu, for the rest of my life." continued Beshimi.

"I'll stay with you know matter what." concluded Hyottoko.

"Aa...Is that so?" Aoshi questioned with a bit of amusement. "I understand."

And with their final decisions made, Aoshi and his comrades left Kyoto on their new journey.

To Be Continue...

Author's note: Hello! As you can see, based the prologue from the anime. I'm thinking that Misao is about 6 when Aoshi first left Kyoto with his comrades... Since Aoshi is 10 years apart from Misao, he must be about 16. I'm thinking that Aoshi left Kyoto after Meiji's 1st year. This is quite confusing..;;


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers apply...

Author's note: ...This chapter ready for the flies :)...

...And the Search Begins:

Chapter 2:

The Next Morning:

Misao ran down the stairs screaming with tears in her eyes, "Aoshi-sama doko?!?!"

"Ohayo Misao-chan," greeted Okina as he saw Misao dashing from room to room looking for Aoshi.

"Ohayo...Jiya," Misao slowly replied, "have you seen Aoshi-sama, Hannya or the others this morning?"

Okina didn't response. Omasu came out of the next room looking sad.

"Aoshi-sama...min'na-san" She began speaking, "they're no longer with us...here at the Aoiya."

"Nani!?!" Misao screamed back, not knowing to believe them or not. "Why isn't Aoshi-sama here???" She quickly questioned before her eyes were burning with unsheaded tears.

"Gomen, Misao-chan" Okina replied, looking down at her. "Aoshi-sama left late last night... when you were asleep."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Misao asked, getting ready to head out the door.

Jiya pulled her back. "Don't go after him...you're still too young... It's way too dangerous in the streets for you to be there alone."

Misao stopped. Omasu closed the door and hugged Misao as she weeped. Misao didn't bother to eat breakfast and whet back to her room.

Misao opened her shoji and stepped into her room, then closing it behind her just as Omasu was about to follow Misao to her room. Misao laid on her futon and began crying her eyes out. _'Why did Aoshi-sama leave when I told him not too...He said that he wouldn't leave me...',_ she thought to herself. After a while, Misao had fallen to sleep, as the room was so peaceful.

After spending more than half the day in her room, Okina went to Misao's room. "Misao-chan... may I come in?"

Misao sat up then slowly replied, "Hai.."

Okina entered and sat down next to Misao on the side of her futon. "I know you miss him...Misao-chan." he began trying to comfort her, "Aoshi-sama wouldn't want you to cry all day... neither would Hannya. He'll come back when you are older..."

"Honto?" Misao questioned with a brighter face, though her eyes are still red from all her tears.

"Aa... honto..." Okina hugged Misao and stood up, ready to leave her room. He closed the shoji behind his and let out a sigh. _"Well... at least she's a little better now.."_ he thought while walking away.

Back in Misao's room, Misao thought about what Okina had told her. She finally got the courage to get up and change out of her yutaka. She placed on her blue and grey Oniwabanshuu uniform and fixed her hair. She grabbed her set of kunais and headed off to the training hall.

To Be Continue...

Author's note: yea...I know...This chapter is very short. I based this chapter on what I think happens after Aoshi-sama leaves Kyoto. I didn't base the rest of this fanfiction it on the anime, instead, I have my own conclusion to this A/M pairing. I'm not telling... so you'll just have to read on. . See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimers apply...

Author's note: ...This chapter ready for the flies :)...

...And the Search Begins:

Chapter 3:

Six years later:

Misao came out of the training room as she wanted some fresh air. _'I had a nice workout.'_ She thought.

Misao has been training in there, ever since Aoshi-sama and some of their friends had left Kyoto. Since she couldn't look for them, she was stuck with other members of the Oniwabanshu.

'I want Aoshi-sama to see me as a stronger person...' she thought to herself, as she slowly picked up her kunais that were laying around on the floor.

It is now the Meiji's 6th year. The summer has long passed and Misao longed for Aoshi-sama's return to Kyoto. It is now the beginning of winter in Kyoto, Japan. The pedals from the Sakura trees were dried, but still lingering on the grounds. As each day passes, the days become shorter as the nights become longer.

"Misao-chan," Okon called, "Dinner is almost ready... you should wash yourself up."

"Hai!" Misao took her kunais and walked out into the bath house, to get herself refreshed after long hours of training.

After about a half an hour, Misao stepped out feeling much more comfortable.

Misao joined in at the dining room; where everyone was already gathered for dinner.

"...Misao-chan," Omasu began, "..you're birthday is coming in just a few days..."

"HAI!" answered Misao, who was filled with excitement. "I will be 12 years old soon."

"What do you want for your birthday?" Shiro asked curiously.

Misao paused to think about the things she wanted. "Well... There's nothing I want in particular," she finally answered. The only thing she really wanted was to see Aoshi-sama again. _'Ahh...Nothing will be any better than that.'_ she thought dreamily to herself.

"Let's throw a party..." Okina advised.

"Ahh… Sure, but I really don't mind." Misao replied; still in her dreamy mood.

"A party it is then," Okon commented joyfully as she already has something planned in the back of her mind. "After all, it's only once that a little girl will turn 12, you know..."

"That's right," Okina added, "I'm sure you'll be leaving us very soon..." he commented sadly, trying to tease Misao, as well as giving her a hint.

"Jiya, I'm not going anywhere, yet... or at least I don't think so..." Misao responded. "Wait.. am I going somewhere??? ..Can I go somewhere??"

Omasu couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Misao-chan, you'll find out in a few days..." she commented joyfully as she placed her dinner in front of her.

To Be continued...


End file.
